sangcauchemarfandomcom-20200215-history
Sparks
Sparks is an Rp created by Yeyeliz (The artist that drawn the pictures of Vlad and Marx, and owns Vlad) and Samantha-Hogarth (The creator of this wikia and the creator of the Original Story of Sang Cauchemar from DA). Sparks isn't an offical Ark to Sang Cauchemar. Characters of Sparks Lotus speaking with Vlad.png|Vlad speaking with Lotus Marx And Vlad 2.png|Vlad (left) with Marx (right) Marx.png|Marx Marx and Vlad.png|Vlad speaking with Marx Marx and Vlad 3.png|Marx (left) and Vlad (right) confronting Harvey Vlad.png|Vlad speaking with Marx Vlad Punish.png|Vlad speaking with Harvey 2Vlads.png|Vladimir Cunningham holding Vlad *Marx Ridgewell *Lotus Ridgewell (Ms.Grimm) *Ariel Golden *Vladmiri Cunningham *Vlad Ark This ark focuses more on Marx then on Lotus or Jacob. The tale spins it way into the chapters by introducing the main enemy first, Vladimiri Cunningham and Ariel Golden (Who is indeed the Daughter of the infamous Nava from Drednokbuzzer from DA and Kit Golden made by Samantha-Hogarth). Vladimir and Ariel start with Ark with the opening of speaking about 'The Daughter of Dreams' which is never really given much detail or back ground about her. With the story seat on Vladimir and Ariel opening it up with their conversation, it then skips to a young girl trying to gain access into a graveyard located in the town of Rivershrine, Florida. She ends up giving up - Although there is someone in the graveyard - when a black cat shows up and she seems to speak to it. This soon later on leads to the young girl waking up late by Marx Ridgewell. In which shows the character to be Lotus Ridgewell. Lotus ends up beinging in a rush to not be late setting up a Halloween Festival in which sets up the story. Marx asks her questions in which she doesn't answer. But this ends up making her make a promise to young Marx of never leaving his side. As Lotus runs to the school, the cat appears again, running beside her. She seems to notice but never stops to speak to it. When Lotus finally arrives she takes note of a blonde haired boy standing distantly off to the side, someone she has never really seen before. She confronts one of her class mates in which to be revieled as Luna. Luna talks to Lotus about him, stating the fact that she was guessing that the blonde was, in her guessing, a orphane. Strangley it never really goes into much detail why she states this. Lotus ends up giving the boy some soup, which is made by Luna, the boy then introduces himself as Vlad. Night soon falls and the festival is up, Vladimir and Ariel soon reappear. Making an appearance of a little Girl wanting to play some games and her older brother. Vlad brushes this off, until the full sight of Vladimir catches his attention. He ends up falling the two. Seeing Vladmiri walk off from Ariel and head towards the area in which he met Lotus, Vlad couldn't help but listen to the conversation. Some how, a walk up shot up between Vladimir and Lotus. Vlad then ran off with Lotus. Passing Marx on the way - in which he followed them. Lotus ended up fighting Vladimir and getting kidnapped. Leaving Vlad and Marx to save her. Vlad ended up getting protective of Marx and very attached to him. This is shown when Marx tells him how to save Lotus but they needed to go back to his home. Vlad agreed, but Marx really hiestated about the subject. When Vlad and Marx arrived at the Ridgewell Manor, Vlad had an encounter with Harvey (Marx's Father). Vlad lost his temper and ended up injuring Harvey, Marx hugged him from behind. Pulling Vlad out of a state of anger. Vlad didn't regret what he did, but when he took notice of Jacob Ridgewell - he told him to act quick on the injury or Harvey would loose an arm. When Marx and Vlad left the house, Jacob quickly gave an object to Marx. Which is still a mystery. Vlad then opened a portal to Romania where Vladimir's castle laid. As they made their way to the castle, the Cat shows up a third time (the second having been in Lotus' bed room within the castle). Marx notices and as Vlad states that Cats Usually can't do that. The story then turns the eyes to Lotus and Vlad as well as Cunningham. The story is manly focused on them after a while.